


Pitch Black

by JustAWriter29



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWriter29/pseuds/JustAWriter29
Summary: The curse has broken. But at what cost?  Tohru has her memories erased.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 1





	Pitch Black

_There were so many things I wanted...inside that dark room._

"Thank you very much," Tohru said as she paid for her groceries, she paused as she saw a figure staring at her in the rain.

"Sohma Yuki?" Tohru said in surprise, clutching her umbrella tighter.

She was surprised to see the prince of her school standing in the corner in the rain.

_...the rain..._

"Uwah! Y-You are getting soaked! You could get sick!" Tohru cried and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe his face. "Here! You can share my umbrella with me! It's not much but-," she paused when she noticed his empty expression. "Sohma-kun?"

_His eyes...look so sad,_ Tohru thought concerned. _What happened to Sohma-kun?_

She did not know him that well, she saw him in the hallways at school sometimes. He was always kind, quiet and polite to everyone.

_...just like a prince._

She honestly did not have to guess why that was his nickname. However right now...he was different. Nothing like the calm and composed person he was at school. He looked so distraught.

_Maybe he can only be polite...and kind...by locking up his real feelings inside._

He gave a very brief, sad smile. "That is unnecessary...I'll be fine...thank you for your concern."

She held the umbrella above them, trying to shield them from the rain.

"Sohma-kun...what are you doing out here?" She asked. He was silent, quiet but he looked so broken. He seemed to be unable to smile anymore.

"I came to say goodbye...to someone very dear to me," Yuki said quietly. "Oh…," she said now equally quiet. The sound of the rain falling seeming to get a little louder. "Will you never see them again?" she asked. "Probably never…," he said, his voice slightly broke at the end but he seemed to keep in whatever he was feeling inside. "Yuki-kun…," she said, hoping she wasn't being rude in using his first name so familiarly, but it seemed right. She touched his face, and wiped his eyes. Not a trace of tears.

_He must be burying his feelings deep inside._

Tohru thought to herself as she caressed his face, it seemed to calm him a bit. "Goodbyes are never easy...they are hard...and painful... but...as long as you remember the good moments, some part of that person will always be in your heart," she said feeling a well of concern for the boy in front of her. He looked so very sad. She wondered who he lost. "Goodbyes hurt but someday they won't, and you'll look back on those memories fondly. I...never wanted to say goodbye when my mom died. In fact," Tohru let go of his face, and clenched a hand to the place above her heart. "It still hurts...sometimes...but I'm happy...for our time together...I could never be sad or regret that...someday...you will too," she said looking back up at Yuki. "It may hurt now...but someday...it won't hurt anymore...right?"

He was silent.

She got worried.

"Yuki-kun?"

He gave her a brief smile. "You always know what to say don't you?" He said. "Eh?" she said in confusion.

_I think this is the most we've ever spoken to each other..._

He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a strong embrace.

_EHHH?! S-SOHMA-KUN IS HUGGING ME!_

Her mind whirled, alerting her that the prince of her school was embracing _her!_

But she didn't dare pull away.

Somehow...it felt important.

His hurt...she could feel it as he began to tremble.

She heard it.

Almost missing it.

A quiet voice.

So very quiet.

"Tohru…," he said his voice breaking, her shirt getting soaked from his drenched clothes and also his tears. He held her close to him tightly, as if never wanting to let go.

"Thank you," he whispered and gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She felt her heart stop as he pulled away and let go.

_And goodbye…_

He moved away from under the umbrella and into the rain, walking away.

_Goodbye…_

She felt her hand unconscious go out to him.

"Yuki-kun…," she said quietly, her hand going back to her forehead in astonishment. She felt something warm touch her cheeks and then realized it was her tears. She was crying. She dropped her umbrella, her groceries long forgotten in the rain, and fell to her knees, letting the rain completely drench her.

_What just happened?_

He ran away.

From the house.

From her.

From everything.

In the woods, alone and in the cold Yuki Sohma cried, yelled and screamed.

_There were so many things I wanted…_

_Friends…_

_A Family..._

_A place where everyone would laugh...and welcome me…_

_A warm place…_

_...they're real…_

_...they exist...and yet…_

_The curse is broken...yet...the world is still pitch black._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wasn't planning to publish this today, but here I am X)
> 
> I've had this for awhile, for some reason I am always hesitating before I post stuff lol
> 
> This is part of a longer story I am writing for Yukiru (however who knows when I will publish it XD)
> 
> Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts!


End file.
